Loves his best Friend
by Princess Candy
Summary: David Gordon (Gordo) fancies Lizzie Mcguire and he really wants to tell her but he doesn't know how.
1. How it begins

Lizzie woke up and went down for breakfast. She found her mum and dad sitting at the breakfast table waiting for her and her brother, Matt. She sat down and started eating her cereal. When she had finished her cereal, Matt came down looking all happy and excited about something.  
  
"Why are you so happy Matt? You haven't done something to my stuff again have you?" Lizzie asked curiously.  
  
"Oh it's nothing, I'm just feeling really happy" Matt replied  
  
"I don't believe you!" Lizzie screamed and stormed out of the room and up to her room. For once Matt actually hadn't done anything. She grabbed her backpack and went to catch the bus.  
  
When she got to school she met Miranda and Gordo at their lockers. She told them all about what had happened this morning and they seemed as surprised as she was. They walked to their first lesson and Gordo couldn't believe how pretty Lizzie was today. He kept thinking to himself that he couldn't think things like that about Lizzie, she was his best friend and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. They have been friends since they were babies. He had, had a crush on her since 2nd grade and it kept getting worse the older she got.  
  
At lunch time Gordo decided to tell Miranda that he fancied Lizzie.  
  
"Miranda can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Gordo said nervously.  
  
"Yeah sure, do you mind Lizzie?" Miranda replied  
  
"No its ok, I'll wait here" Lizzie smiled.  
  
Will Gordo tell Miranda or will he chicken out? Find out in the next chapter, Please review! 


	2. Miranda Knows All

"What is it Gordo?" Miranda asks curiously.  
  
"It's about Lizzie" Gordo replies.  
  
"What about her? She's ok isn't she? Nothing's wrong with her? Right?" Miranda asked extremely worried.  
  
"No nothings wrong with her and she's better then ok, she's perfect" Gordo said dreamly.  
  
"Oh my god! You fancy Lizzie! That's so sweet! Are you going to tell her?" Miranda smiled happily.  
  
"I don't know, maybe, I'm not sure. We best be getting back to her now" Gordo answered.  
  
"Your right" Miranda said  
  
They arrived at the table where Lizzie was sitting and she looked all glum and upset. Gordo noticed and went straight over to her and asked her what was wrong but she wouldn't tell him. Miranda then asked and Lizzie said she would tell her later. Gordo was very upset by this and ran off.  
  
"Gordo wait!" Lizzie shouted with all her breath.  
  
"Lizzie, I wouldn't you shouldn't of said what you did and they say that you'd tell me." Miranda said gently.  
  
"Miranda can you keep a secret?" Lizzie asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I fancy Gordo and it's making me really upset because he's always leaving when I'm around and when I try to speak to him he doesn't answer. Its really makingme upset Miranda!"  
  
"Awwww Lizzie don't worry, do you want me to talk to him about it?"  
  
"Yes please but don't tell him its because I fancy him."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Miranda got up from the table and went searching for Gordo. She found him coming out of the boys loos.  
  
"Gordo we need to talk." Miranda said  
  
Will Miranda keep Lizzies word or will she tell Gordo that Lizzie fancies him? Find out in the next chapter. Please Review! 


	3. Lizzie Knows

"Yo, What's up?" Gordo tries to sound confident and not upset.  
  
"It's about Lizzie"  
  
"What about her? You haven't told her I fancy her have you?"  
  
"No Gordo, I wouldn't do that, she just feels as if your ignoring her and it's really upsetting her, I think you should go talk to her and try not to run off when you do!"  
  
"Ok I will go talk to her but I can't promise anything." Gordo said slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Why did he say that?" Miranda thought. She realised he had been crying in the loos and felt really sorry for him. She really didn't know what to do with herself, she couldn't go see Lizzie or Gordo because they were talking to each other so she decided to go into the loos and apply her make-up again.  
  
Meanwhile back at the table Lizzie and Gordo were talking to each other and Gordo was apologising for ignoring her and promised Lizzie that he won't ever do it again. Lizzie and Gordo's eyes met for a second and then they both blushed and looked away. Everyone but Lizzie knew Gordo fancied Lizzie because it was so obvious but the only person who knew Lizzie felt the same way about Gordo was Miranda.  
  
Finally Miranda finished her make-up and went back to the table to wait with Gordo and Lizzie for the bell. Five minutes after Miranda had joined them the bell went and they all went to class. The last few lessons were really quick and all three of them were really happy about it! They rushed out of school and went home. They all went their separate ways for once in 3 months, they all felt knackered.  
  
Lizzie couldn't stop thinking about Gordo but she really wanted to get him out of her head so she rang up Miranda.  
  
"Hi Miranda" Lizzie sighed into the phone  
  
"Hey Lizzie, what's up?" Miranda asked concerned  
  
"Oh it's nothing except I can't get Gordo out of my head and it's really starting to annoy me!"  
  
"That's not a bad thing you know! You fancy Gordo, so what he fancies you to!" Miranda said not realising what she had said until after she had said it.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Nothing, I didn't say anything" Miranda said in hope Lizzie would buy it  
  
"You said that Gordo fancies me, Are you being serious?" Lizzie asked with excitement.  
  
"No, course I wasn't, I was joking!" Miranda felt really bad now. "You weren't! Don't lie to me!" Lizzie screamed down the phone, half happy, half angry.  
  
"Look Lizzie, Gordo fancies you but you can't tell him I told you because I promised I wouldn't, You'll just have to act as if you don't know. Please don't tell him. I've got to go now bi" Miranda replied.  
  
"Ok I won't tell him, Bi"  
  
Lizzie sat on her bed staring into space thinking about what Miranda had just said. She was completely shocked. She must have been thinking too hard because she fell asleep.  
  
Find out what happens next in chapter 4! Please Review! 


	4. Lizzies dream

"Hi Lizzie" Gordo said then kissed Lizzie's hand  
  
"Oh hi Gordo, I didn't know you liked me" Lizzie squealed with excitement.  
  
"Of course I do Lizzie, I have always loved you! You are the only person who's special to me! Not even Miranda comes close to you!"  
  
"Awwww that's so sweet Gordo!" Lizzie said blushing  
  
"Come with me Lizzie, come now before its to late!"  
  
"Ok, where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere, where no one can distract us"  
  
"Please tell me where"  
  
"I can't just come please!"  
  
"No, not until you tell me"  
  
"I can't tell you Lizzie but trust me you'll love it there!"  
  
"Fine I'll follow you."  
  
Gordo leads Lizzie somewhere where Lizzie has never been before and the further they go the closer they get to a cliff. Lizzie notices and gets very concerned. She grabs Gordo's hand and holds onto it tight.  
  
"Gordo I'm scared where are you taking me?" Lizzie asked worryingly.  
  
Gordo pressed his finger against Lizzie's lips and pulled her with the hand that she was holding. They were at the cliff now and Lizzie was trembling, she didn't know what Gordo was going to do to her. Before she could say anything Gordo jumped bringing her down with her.  
  
Will Lizzie survive? Find out in the next chapter! Please review! 


	5. The kiss

Lizzie woke up screaming and her mum and dad ran upstairs to see what was wrong. She told them about her dream and they told her that there wasn't anything to worry about because it was just a dream and it means that you are ready to do anything to be with Gordo.  
  
Lizzie thought about that and realized that it was true. She rang Miranda and told her about her dream and what her parents had said about it. Miranda told Lizzie that her parents were right and that she should tell Gordo how she feels even if she doesn't tell him through words. Lizzie understood what Miranda said exactly and said goodbye and then she rang Gordo.  
  
"Hi Gordo, its me Lizzie" She said down the phone  
  
"Hi Lizzie, what's up?" He replied  
  
"Not much, I'm really bored and wanted someone to talk to."  
  
"Well what's wrong with Miranda?"  
  
"She's busy, I've already rang her plus I'd prefer to talk to you!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you're so clever Gordo"  
  
"Oh right yeah" Gordo said disappointed  
  
"Is everything alright Gordo?" Lizzie asked concerned  
  
"Yeah, everything's just great, look Lizzie I got to go, I'm really sorry, I'll talk to you tomorrow yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, that's ok, speak soon" Gordo put the phone down and was very confused and wondered why he had just put the phone down on Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie was lying on her bed trying to figure out if Gordo really did love her, she thought, "maybe he does love me, just not as much as I love him, but I'm still not sure about my feelings!" Lizzie is very confused and falls asleep again.  
  
Meanwhile Gordo cannot sleep, he does not know Lizzie likes him more than a friend so he does not know why Lizzie just said that to him. He finally manages to fall asleep at 1:00am but he is still very confused.  
  
Miranda on the other hand couldn't sleep because she desperately wanted Lizzie and Gordo to get together. But if they did get together she was worried that they will leave her out and not include her in anything. She tried not to think about this, as she knew her two best friends wouldn't leave her out or would they?  
  
After a restless night for all three of them, they turned up at school with bags under their eyes. They did not tell each other that they couldn't sleep and they wouldn't either.  
  
They all met outside Lizzie's locker and none of them noticed that they had bags under their eyes because they were so tired. Kate and Ethan walked passed and Ethan being as dumb as he is didn't even notice the bags under their eyes but Kate did and she asked them why but they all just shrugged and walked off. Kate stood their with Ethan for a few minutes later and then she moved on.  
  
The bell went for class and the three of them trundled to class. None of them had really spoken to each other that day except for saying hi. Kate watched them all day, well as much as she could just to make sure they were ok. Kate may act as if she doesn't like them but she does really.  
  
Miranda had to go to the loo so she left leaving Gordo and Lizzie to talk.  
  
"Sorry for putting the phone down on you" Gordo said shyly.  
  
"It's ok I just thought you..." Lizzie stopped  
  
"You thought I what Lizzie?" Gordo asked somewhat surprised.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"It wasn't nothing! Please tell me Liz!"  
  
"Liz? You never call me Liz only Miranda calls me Liz, why did you just call me Liz?"  
  
"Calm down, I just want to start calling you that, ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure, maybe Miranda was right" Lizzie accidentally spoke aloud.  
  
"How is Miranda right? What are you keeping from me?"  
  
"I told you it's nothing!"  
  
"But it is though!"  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I have feelings for you Gordo! I thought you had feelings for me too but I was obviously wrong!"  
  
"I do have feelings for you! I've always had feelings for you!"  
  
"Oh" Lizzie said embarrassed. Gordo and Lizzie moved closer together and shared a kiss. When Lizzie's lips touched Gordo's she couldn't believe how soft his lips were. He on the other hand couldn't believe they were even kissing.  
  
Miranda had finished in the toilet and had been sitting watching both Lizzie and Gordo and was extremely surprised that they kissed. "What could this mean? Will they get together? Will they leave me out?" Miranda thought.  
  
What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter, please review!! 


	6. The Crying

Lizzie pulled away from Gordo. "We can't do this, not to Miranda! She'll think we're leaving her out and that's not very nice!" Lizzie said to Gordo.  
  
"But Lizzie it feels so right! We won't leave Miranda out, she knows that, we'll still do everything together. The three of us to the end as always!" Gordo reassured her.  
  
Lizzie agreed with Gordo but she still didn't think he was right. It did feel right but it was unfair on Miranda. She knew that if Miranda and Gordo got together she'd feel left out even if they were right with her. She decided to tell Miranda about how she feels and to make sure Miranda's ok with it.  
  
Gordo could tell something was wrong with Lizzie but he didn't want to say anything so he stayed quiet and was lucky when the bell went so it didn't look like he was ignoring her. Gordo was so happy his dream had come true but like Lizzie, even though he said she wouldn't, Gordo thought that Miranda would feel left out. He knew that if Miranda was a guy and was going out with Lizzie he would feel left out even if they weren't leaving him out.  
  
Miranda was really happy for Gordo and Lizzie but she was upset and frightened that they will leave her out or that they won't leave her out but she will feel left out even though they were right with her. She hoped and prayed that, that wouldn't happen but she knew it probably would. She also thought that she was glad Lizzie had got the person she fancied and really wanted the person she fancied but no one knew who that was because she was so ashamed as it was Lizzie's brother Matt!  
  
Later  
  
The bell rang for the end of the day and all three of them were relived! They were all going back to Lizzie's and even though Gordo had said what he did Lizzie and Gordo were going to act just like friends to be on the safe side. Lizzie hadn't told Gordo that she was going to talk to Miranda about it but she had told him what she thought and Gordo couldn't disagree with her. Miranda on the other hand knew they kissed and thought that they were going to be all over each other so when they weren't it came as a bit of a shock.  
  
"How was your day?" Miranda asked them both with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh the usual, boring lessons." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Nothing exciting as always" Gordo answered  
  
"I don't believe you! Something must have happened when I left to go to the toilet!"  
  
Lizzie couldn't believe her ears, Miranda knew! She looked at Gordo who hadn't cottoned on. She tried to mime "She knows" to Gordo but he didn't understand what she was saying and Miranda saw his confused face and turned immediately to Lizzie who stopped what she was doing.  
  
"No nothing happened, why?" Lizzie asked trying to sound curious but failing.  
  
"Oh because I just thought you might get together seeing as you both like each other. Oh didn't you know I'm so sorry!" Miranda said sarcastically.  
  
Gordo understood and looked at the floor ashamed.  
  
"Erm... No nothing happened and no I didn't no Lizzie liked me" Gordo said pretending to blush.  
  
"Yes you did! I saw you too! I saw you kissing talking really close, don't lie to me!" Miranda said trying to hide the tears but Lizzie knew all to well what Miranda sounded like when she was about to cry.  
  
"Miranda we're sorry, I thought you wanted us to get together, please don't cry, I was going to tell you!" Lizzie said looking into Miranda's eyes.  
  
"When" was all Miranda could say.  
  
"When Gordo left, sorry for not telling you Gordo I thought it would've been easier to say I wanted to talk about girlie stuff." Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo stared blankly at Lizzie as if she had just said that she was going to blow him up. Lizzie was so ashamed of herself that she grabbed her two best friends and hugged them and in the middle of the hug she whispered to them both "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out the ways you did!" Lizzie and Miranda cried but Gordo didn't, he could feel the tears coming but he just couldn't cry in front of Lizzie and Miranda!  
  
Gordo, who couldn't take it any longer, told Lizzie and Miranda that he was going to go to let them talk about it. They both tried to make him stay but he knew that if he stayed any longer he would cry and he knew he couldn't do that in front of Lizzie and Miranda. Gordo said his goodbyes and then walked out.  
  
While he walked home he thought about what had just happened. He was so confused. He loved Lizzie but from the way Miranda had just acted he knew that it was very unlikely that he would be able to see her. He would be in the exact same state if he was in Miranda's position so he doesn't blame her one bit but he was still very confused and just wanted to get home right away so he could wipe away the tears that were now forming in his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Lizzie and Miranda had gone upstairs into Lizzie's bedroom to talk about what had just happened and also girlie stuff.  
  
"Look, I really am sorry, I was going to tell you when Gordo left and I was going to ask how you would feel if we started to go out even if we didn't leave you out." Lizzie said.  
  
"I know you are sorry Lizzie, well I don't know how i feel until it happens will I but I am feeling kind of lonely at the moment, boyfriend wise I mean." Miranda replied. "Well who do you like?"  
  
"No one"  
  
"Now I know that's not true! Come on tell me" Lizzie urged Miranda.  
  
"No it's embarrassing."  
  
"You know you can trust me Miranda!"  
  
"Ok, but you can not tell anyone, not even Gordo, even though this will shock you the most."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Miranda looked at her hands and said something so quietly that Miranda hardly heard herself. She didn't really want to tell Lizzie but she didn't want to let Lizzie down. She really didn't know what to do.  
  
Lizzie sat watching Miranda waiting for her to tell her who she fancied and it wasn't until a little while after she had said "I promise" that she realised what Miranda had said before and she knew almost instantly who it was but she didn't tell Miranda she knew in case she was wrong.  
  
"M......M.......Ma........Matt" Miranda said extremely quiet but Lizzie had heard her and she almost fainted.  
  
"Oh my god!" Lizzie said.  
  
Miranda knew she would act like that but she was still a bit upset.  
  
"Miranda he's eleven years old! We're thirteen!" Lizzie said almost laughing.  
  
"I know but he's so sweet! Don't you think so?"  
  
"NO" Lizzie shouted.  
  
Miranda threw a pillow at her to shut her up and then they had a pillow fight forgetting about Matt and Gordo and just having fun. However neither of them forgot but they just acted like they did.  
  
Will Gordo find out Miranda's secret? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! 


	7. Lizzie falls ill

Miranda left and while Lizzie was saying goodbye to Miranda at the doorstep Matt quickly ran into Lizzie's room took back his recorder and ran back into his room. He locked the door and listened to Lizzie and Miranda's conversation. He heard what Miranda said as she was right by the recorder and it was clear. Matt did put his fist in the air. "Score!" He said smiling to himself. He had a crush on Miranda but he knew Miranda would never go out with him because he was to young but this was proof that she might. Matt stopped the tape and shoved it into his school bag. He was going to tell everyone at his school that Miranda fancied him too!  
  
Lizzie shut the door and came upstairs and went into her room. She looked at the mess and laughed. They had, had a lot of fun that night, well except for crying their eyes out because they were upset with each other but other than that it had been really fun. Lizzie tidied up her room and then thought about what Miranda had said She couldn't believe that Miranda fancied her brother!  
  
Lizzie went into her brothers room to see him stuff a tape into his bag.  
  
"What's that?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Er.. Nothing" Matt said trying to think of something it could be.  
  
"It's not nothing" Lizzie said as she ran onto the bed and grabbed the tape. She put it in the tape player and pressed play. She imedietly recognised the conversation and screamed "Matt! I'm going to kill you! My room is private!" She then heard Miranda say Matt loudly. Lizzie stopped. Miranda was going to kill her! She grabbed the tape and made a run for it.  
  
"Hey, give that back!" Matt said trying to grab it back and when he missed he ran after her.  
  
"Get away, you little rat, I'm not letting you keep this, I'm going to burn it!" Lizzie said angrily.  
  
"No, Lizzie you can't!"  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"Please don't"  
  
"Why shouldn't I? Oh my god! You fancy Miranda!" Lizzie fainted.  
  
The last thing Lizzie remembered was Matt blushing and then she felt a hard hit on her head as she hit the floor and then it went black. That was all she could remember. She didn't know why Matt was blushing or why she had a tape in her hand but when she opened her eyes she saw her parents and Matt looking down at her and she knew she wasn't outside anymore, she was inside, she was in the HOSPITAL!  
  
"Mum, dad" Lizzie said weakly.  
  
"Lizzie your back!" Lizzie's mum said her face tearful. "Why am I in hospital?" Lizzie asked feeling extremely weak.  
  
"You fainted and when you fell you cracked your skull." Lizzie's dad said also crying.  
  
"Matt why were you blushing, why was I holding a tape? What did it have on it?" Lizzie could feel her eyelids closing. Lizzie's eyes closed before Matt had a chance to reply.  
  
"Why doesn't she remember mum? I'm so scared! How long will she be here?" Matt said holding back the tears.  
  
"She's been in a coma for the last two days Matt, she won't remember anything, I do not know how long she will be in here but I have called Gordo and Miranda and they will be here shortly" Lizzie's mum said to the shaking Matt.  
  
"She will be ok, won't she?"  
  
"She will be fine, there's nothing to worry about."  
  
At that moment Miranda and Gordo walked into the hospital wing and saw Lizzie. They immediately rushed to her side. Miranda had tears all down her cheeks and Gordo's eyes were red. Very slowly Lizzie slowly opened her eyes again.  
  
"Lizzie your awake" Gordo said smiling.  
  
"Lizzie, thank god your alive!" Miranda said squeezing Lizzie's hand.  
  
"What....What happened?" Lizzie asked very weakly.  
  
"When you fainted you hit your skull and it cracked. You have been in a coma for two days and we didn't think you were going to wake" Lizzie's mums voice came from behind Gordo and Miranda.  
  
Lizzie couldn't cope; she didn't want to die at least not yet.  
  
"Mum please can I talk to Gordo and Miranda alone?" Lizzie asked trying to sit up to look at her.  
  
"Lie back down, yes Matt lets go" Lizzie's mum said. Matt, and Lizzie's parents left leaving Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
"If I die, please live your lives without feeling guilty, don't cry for me I am not worth your tears, carry on with your life without me." Lizzie said as she looked into Gordo and Miranda's eyes.  
  
"Lizzie you're not going to die!" Gordo said now squeezing her other hand.  
  
"Don't say that Lizzie you are going to survive and if you die I will cry, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Miranda said tears rolling down her face. Lizzie was crying as well now. She let go of their hands and gave them both individual hugs and then she gave them both a hug together. They didn't want to let go of each other. They were all crying and hugging each other. Lizzie could feel her eyelids closing again.  
  
"My eyelids are too heavy I must go back to sleep" Lizzie said silently and then her eyelids closed and she lay peacefully as if she had just died.  
  
Gordo and Miranda looked at each other and then the doctor came into the ward. The doctor told them that Lizzie was very badly injured and that she may have a brain tuma. Tears fell down both their eyes. He also told them that Lizzie will have to have an operation and that she may not survive it. At this news Miranda and Gordo had billions of tears falling down their cheeks. Miranda asked if he had told Lizzie's parents and he said he had.  
  
Will Lizzie survive the operation? How will Lizzie's parents cope? Find out in the next chapter! Please review! 


	8. Waiting

Opening her eye's Lizzie saw all of her family, Gordo and Miranda around her. She knew why so she did not question them, she still didn't know that she had to have an op all though it did seem strange that everyone was crying. She looked at them all not knowing what to say, she felt low and had a terrible headache. Suddenly her brother Matt was hugging her as if she was about to die. Confused she hugged him back while she looked at the others.

"I'm sorry Lizzie, this is all my fault, I'm sorry" he said crying "I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you, I never wanted you to hate me, I just wanted to have fun, I'm sorry" He then let go and walked out of the room. Lizzie was very confused now but before she could ask what was going on her mother, Jo, had grabbed her hand and was squeezing it tightly.

"You're the best daughter I ever had Elizabeth" she just about managed to say through tears, "I love you and always will!" She then let go and cried into Lizzie's father's chest. He hugged her as he spoke to Lizzie.

"You will always be in my heart Lizzie, no matter what happens" he said and then he grabbed Jo's hand and they walked out of the room leaving Miranda and Gordo. By this time Lizzie was full of questions that she wanted to ask, needed to ask. Neither of her friends spoke so she decided it was her chance to ask questions.

"Wh...What's going on?" She asked them confused out of her mind. She looked from one to the other waiting for her answer but it never came. Both of them just stood there, as if frozen. "Please tell me" Lizzie said to them wanting to cry as everything happened around her.

Miranda and Gordo were stuck for words and could see Lizzie was upset because they weren't answering her, "l...Lizzie" Miranda said "You n..need an o..op...operation" She took a breath as more tears fell from her eyes, it was too hard telling her but she knew that she would have to or Lizzie may never know. "A..a..and you m..m...m....might d..d...d...die" she stuttered. When Lizzie heard this the tears that had been forming in her eyes fell. She couldn't take it any more. She didn't want to die. She motioned to the two to come closer to her and they did. She hugged them both tightly.

"I ...I don't want to leave you" she said letting them go from the hug.

"We don't want you to either" Gordo said at last. He was probably hurt the most, he had just gotten together with her and now she might die! "I love you Lizzie, I love you with all my hurt" he said tears falling rapidly down his cheeks.

"I love you to Gordo" she said also with tears falling down her cheeks, "I'm not going to leave you, ever" she added. As soon as she said that a doctor walked in. He was wearing a white cloak and smiled nicely to the three of them.

"I'm sorry but it is time for Elizabeth to have her operation" he said as he walked round towards the bed.

"Wait" Miranda said "I haven't said goodbye! Lizzie, you will always be in my heart, you are the bestest friend ever! I love you" she said and they her and Gordo were asked to leave so they waved goodbye as they left and walked into the waiting room. More doctor's came in and then they took Lizzie to the operation room and the operation took place.

Sitting huddled together in the waiting room were the Mcguire's and Gordo and Miranda. They were all worried about Lizzie and all wished she was going to be Ok. Gordo was counting and every time he got to sixty he would start again but kept the record of how many times he did this. Since he had started he had counted twenty meaning twenty minutes had passed. Miranda just sat there twiddling her thumb around her fingers, scared that Lizzie was going to die.

Matt was trying to be brave but you could see he was about to crack any minute but he wouldn't admit to it, Lizzie's mum was walking up and down in the room biting her thumb as she did so and Lizzie's dad was counting each time his wife went past him. They were all taking this extremely hard.

Suddenly a doctor walked into the room, "The operation is over, Lizzie has survived but is still sleeping from the drug we gave her, you may go and see her" the doctor said to them, she smiled and then showed them to Lizzie's ward. Miranda and Gordo smiled to each other as they let the McGuire's go in first. Both of them were extremely happy that Lizzie was ok and couldn't wait to see her.

Matt ran up to Lizzie and hugged her, he knew she wouldn't hug him back as she was asleep but he was just so glad she was ok. He smiled and then pulled away and looked at Lizzie, she looked awful, her skin was pale and her usually brushed pretty blonde hair was all scruffy. He frowned at the site but said nothing. He then moved away to let his parents be with her. He walked out of the ward.

Lizzie's parents stood on each side of her and took hold of her hands. Tears were falling from their eyes but not sad tears happy tears. They both smiled and then Lizzie's mum leaned forwards and kissed her on the forehead. Then Lizzie's dad did the same like he used to when she was really little but stopped once she grew up. He turned and smiled at his wife and then they walked out of the ward arm in arm.

Miranda and Gordo walked in after the McGuire's were all out. They also stood either side of her. Gordo was smiling as he was so happy but Miranda was crying with happiness. She reached for Lizzie's hand and squeezed it and then, even though she knew Lizzie couldn't hear she began to speak,

"I'm so glad your ok Lizzie, I don't think I'd ever be able to live without you, I mean who would I be able to talk about girl things with?" She smiled and then carried on "You're the best thing that ever happened to me Liz, and I don't want that ever to change"

Gordo smiled at Miranda and then kissed Lizzie on the forehead but said nothing, he couldn't, no words in the world could explain how happy he felt. He turned to Miranda and then they both walked out of the ward just as the doctor came in to tell them it was time to leave her be. They smiled at him and then exited and walked over to the McGuire's.

"We have to go now, we'll come again in the morning" Gordo said as he looked towards Lizzie's ward.

"Thank you for looking after us" Miranda said smiling. Lizzie's parents smiled.

"That's ok, tell your mum and dad that Lizzie's ok for me" Lizzie's mum said. She then watched them leave the hospital.

An hour after they had gone Lizzie woke up but something was wrong. Her family went into see her during visiting hours but they did not like what they heard.

"Hello dear, I'm glad you're awake" Lizzie's mum said smiling at her.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Came the familiar voice of Lizzie.

"Lizzie dear, your in hospital, you've just had an operation, I'm you mother" Lizzie's mum said calmly to her.

"Mother?" Lizzie questioned, "You can't be my mother!"

Lizzie's parents looked at each other and Lizzie's dad was about to speak but Matt got there before he could, "Lizzie, what's gotten into you? That's mum, that's dad and I'm your brother Matt," he said.

"Stop lying! You're not my family! I'm an orphan! Stop lying!!" Lizzie screamed, she had no memory of these people at all. She had no idea why they were saying they were here family she had never seen them in her life before. "Go Away! Leave Me Alone, I DON'T KNOW YOU!"

At that moment a doctor walked into the room, "What's going on in here?" she asked them curiously.

Lizzie's parents turned to face the doctor; "She keeps saying we're not her family, what's wrong with her, why doesn't she remember us?" Lizzie's mum said scared.

"Ah, could you please come out of the ward for a moment" she asked them and they did as she was told, she then walked out herself and shut the ward door. "After a brain tuma operation the patient may loose her memory but in most cases the patient gains her memory back but not every time." The doctor explained.

Will Lizzie get her memory back? How will Miranda and Gordo take this information? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!


End file.
